[unreadable] This application to renew my K24 Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research is based on research and teaching programs in pediatric inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) and pediatric nutrition at the University of California in San Francisco. Large cohorts of pediatric IBD patients are available at UCSF, augmented via collaborations with the Pediatric IBD Consortium in other IBD centers across the USA and within California. Ongoing IBD investigations include studies of the etiology of IBD utilizing the pediatric patient as a model for environmental exposures much less impacted by extraneous events compared with adults, the natural history of IBD beginning in childhood, particularly in those under six years of age, development of new strategies for treatment of pediatric IBD, and measurement of the quality of life in these subjects. Projects relating to pediatric nutrition focus on two main themes: assessing the influences of maternal nutrition knowledge and acculturation in Latino/Hispanic and Chinese-American children, taking advantage of the multi-ethnic demographics in the San Francisco Bay area to study development of eating behaviors and obesity in infants, young children and school age children. The influence of nutrition in various disease states is also under investigation. Trainees interested in pediatric gastroenterology and nutrition is encouraged to become directly involved in these clinical research training opportunities. The mentoring plan utilizes these projects to attract young investigators into the NIH-supported Research Training Program in Pediatric Gastroenterology and Nutrition (T32 DK 007762-28, PI Heyman). Structured mentoring is made available under my guidance, and trainees may enroll in coursework in the UCSF Masters in Clinical Research mentoring program that provides a well-designed environment for integration of epidemiological and biostatistical methodologies into clinical investigations. Additionally, trainees are provided with guidance and supervision by the Department of Pediatrics Scholarship Oversight Committee, which assures appropriate levels of mentoring and academic progress for the trainees. Trainees under my direct supervision are encouraged and assisted in designing and implementing research projects, analyzing resultant data, organizing oral/poster presentations, and preparing manuscripts for publication. In this enriched environment, trainees are stimulated to prepare for academic careers. The K24 award provides me with essential support for these educational and investigational efforts. [unreadable] [unreadable]